


Of Love and Shame

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drarry Valentine: Harry gives Draco the only gift he really wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Shame

Harry waved his friends off with a genuine smile. It had been difficult to get them to leave, but they had finally given up. Their concern came from a good place, so he wasn’t too upset. They simply did not want him to spend Valentine’s Day alone. He hadn’t told them that he had no intentions of doing so.

Hermione and Ron were unaware that Harry had been dating someone for quite a few months. Harry was afraid of what his friends’ reactions would be if he told them who it was. The press could sod off, but he didn’t want to lose his makeshift family.

“Is it safe to come down?” his boyfriend called.

Harry’s heart clenched at the voice. He knew Draco was whole-heartedly in love with him, and Harry felt the same. But when he had said those three magical words the blond had simply laughed, saying that Harry couldn’t love someone he was ashamed of. Draco had laughed it off, but Harry had seen the pain in his eyes.

He wasn’t ashamed of his boyfriend, and it was time he gather his Gryffindor courage and prove it.

“So where’s my present?” Draco asked with a smirk as he entered the living room.

Harry smiled. “We have to go get it.”

Draco sniffed. “You seriously need an etiquette class in gift-giving if you think it’s appropriate for me to go get my own present.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I promise you’ll like it. Let me get changed and then we can get going.”

After dressing in Draco’s favorite robes, he advised him to hold on as Harry apparated both of them to their destination. They arrived in front of the very popular, very _public_ , Ristorante di la Luna.

Draco gasped as he realized where they were. “Harry, this is one of _the_ premiere wizarding restaurants. The press is always all over this place!”

Harry smiled. “I know.” He pulled Draco into his arms. Right on cue the first of many flashes went off and Harry cringed. But he knew exactly what would happen when he chose this restaurant. He smiled at his boyfriend. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Draco.”

He placed a kiss on his lover’s lips and announced to the entire wizarding world that Draco was his.


End file.
